Operation: F.A.T.E.
"Fair Assault Terrible Enemies" Operation: F.A.T.E. is the nineteenth Episode to be made for the animated television series Codename: Kids Never Die. It was aired on Friday; January 29, 2016. Overview Two worlds once existed since ancient times... The world of the living, Ushyo, and the land of the dead, Tokoyo. A legendary boundary to forever separate them, The Hell's Gate, has existed since the birth of myths to keep an universal balance. There is said to be four gods that defend it: Seiryu of the East, Byakko of the West, Genbu of the North, and Suzaku of the South. They eternally perform their duty from the shadows of legend and were eventually forgotten by people as time passed. Plot The Episode begins with Yuki, Moriya and Kaede training with her mother during the rise of the Galactic Eggman Empire. When Kaede is twelve, he and Yuki returned from an errand to discover their mother; Kimi passed away with her last words to Moriya about taking care his siblings. Shortly thereafter, Kaede and Yuki depart their foster home to carryout the wishes of their mother. Kaede and Yuki receives their own Fairy Godparents. In Modern Times, Yuki and Kaede Buxaplentys meet with their respected godparents as Paul and Yuki's respected godparents. Yuki wishes Buxaplenty Version of the Egg Fleet to have the ability to travel through time. The Buxaplenty Armada was set to to travel backward ten years unaware that Moriya is following them. At the Grand Civil War in the past, Yuki and co. sees Eggman with his godparent teaming up with Master Bison taking out the Terrorist Coalition armada. The Shimizu Clan attacks the Buxaplenty Armada only to be stopped by the Gekko Family. With luck, Yuki Buxaplenty's Grand Civil War counterpart helped the heroes brought the Galactic Empire to Dens thus ending the War by wishing for it. Modern Yuki thanks the Grand Civil War Yuki for the support. The heroes decided to celebrate by going into the Arcade based theme park. Before they can do so, Jorgen von Strangle's Ancestor; Alpha von Strangle and his 1970's counterpart lands his giant wand hard in front of him and stops the Modern Yuki and co. from going anywhere. Alpha had discussed that Yuki's meddling in that era has finished (since the time Timmy stopped his father from the 1970's from winning a trophy). Jorgen von Strangle himself appears and proclaimed that after speaking with his 1970's counterpart, they decided to forbid him from ever returning to the month of March in 1972. Alpha states to Yuki that however, he may return to any other month of that year, as long as he does not interfere with the election of "President" McGovern. Both Jorgens and Alpha zaps Yuki and friends with their wands, sending them back to the present after the Grand Civil War Yuki says good bye. Then, the Jorgens glance at each other and Alpha and say "Disco?" "With myself?" "OUTRAGEOUS!", before poofing themselves into a disco dance hall and dancing away disco style. Nearby, Grand Civil War Yuki watches the transformation of Konoha Republic into the Galactic Eggman Empire as a montage of Yuki's Life which is based on Operation: A.R.C.H.I.V.E. from the Kids Next Door is narrated by a KND Historical Database file about the life of Paul Gekko the appearance of the Kuro Akatsuki and the foundation of the Kami-Kōbe High School. As the montage of Yuki's Life finishes, Yuki, Kaede and Paul Buxaplentys and Yuki and their fairies sit in the Buxaplenty Flagships command room with the picture book on Yuki's Life. Wanda shrugs and says "Happy March 15?", and Cosmo tells Yuki that at least he helped give Crocker a lifelong hobby. Yuki hears a stick break outside, and shushes his fairies. He then goes to his window, and spots Crocker snooping around his yard with the DNA Tracker. Crocker shouts that there are fairies about, and Timmy fearfully realizes that he had left the DNA Tracker in Crocker's hands. Luckily, Crocker is chased away by the angry mob again, now consisting of a bunch of elderly people. Crocker appears after the black out, vowing to one day catch a fairy and that they cannot hide from him forever, but Cosmo shoots a wand into Crocker's butt and chases him off, saying "Blah blah blah blah blah!" "END TRANSMISSION" Characters Starring *Yuki Buxaplenty *Paul Buxaplenty *Cosmo *Wanda *Poof *Bucket *Yipper *Senna Kyoudou *Chip Skylark IV *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Uncle *DHFUTH *Master Bison *Grandfather *Acnologia the Behemoth *Lyon *Denzel Crocktopus Debuts *Kaede Buxaplenty *Yuki *Moriya Minakata *Kimi- "First Appearance" *Denzel Crocktopus- "First Appearance" *Kaede's Fairy Godparents- '"First Appearance" *Yuki's Fairy Godparents- '"First Appearance" Trivia *Operation: F.A.T.E. is the Parodies of The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker from Fairly Odd Parents and The Last Blade the SNK Video Game. Category:Episodes